The Trip of a Life Time
by beautifulbre
Summary: Dawn goes to the Kanto Region and meets her 'prince charming' but there is another guy. Will she choose the right guy or is she going to be force to do something against her will?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my second story. I really like this one for unknown reaosns. Sorry for grammar mistakes and and spelling errors **

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Sinnoh. It was ruled by Johanna the Queen. Johanna has royal blue hair, which is in a bob cut. She wasn't royalty,when she was little. She met the prince one day and it was love at first sight. Two years later after she met Dawn's father, they got married. A year later they had a beautiful daughter and they decided to name her Dawn. Dawn looked exactly like her mother but she also had some of her dad's features.

Dawn was born in a time of war, but to her parents she was the light to their lives'. To them,she was the dawn of a new day, so they named her Dawn.

After one year, the king was called to help the king of Kanto. He was devastated to leave his family behind, specially his only daughter. Before the king left, he left Johanna as the new ruler of Sinnoh, just I case something terrible happened.

Finally after three years the war finally ended; only a few survived, many were injured including the king of Sinnoh and Kanto. Two days later, after the arrival, the king died.

**_16 years later_**

Queen Johanna sat in her office chair. This was her day off; the day when she didn't have to worry about anything or even worse, sit in long meetings that never seemed to end. This was the day she was supposed to relax and be worry free, instead she was worrying about her daughter, Dawn. She thought to herself, 'Is dawn ever going to get a boyfriend? I've never heard her talk about guys with her only friends, May and Zoey. That's it I'll get them to help me. Should I arrange a ball, or should I arrange for the royals to 'hang out' like the kids say these days? No, that wouldn't be fair. She could and CAN fall for someone that is not royal, like her father did. How about…..OHH I got it. I'll send the three of them to visit the regions. Oh Johanna you are such a genius.' With that Johanna reached her phone and dialed a number.

"Yes ma'am?" A male voice from the phone was heard.

"Can you send May and Zoey to my office please." Johanna said.

"Yes. Give me a second please, while I try to locate them."

"Sure" Johanna responded.

Johanna waited a few minutes and then she heard"They're on their way."

"Thank you." She said and with that she hung up

**_Johanna's prov_**_._

After a while a knock was heard.

"Come in"

The door opened, May and Zoey. May was wearing some khaki shorts with a red V-neck T-shirt. Her brown hair was in a high ponytail. Zoey was a wearing some black skinny jeans with a blue tank top. Her red hair was down and it now it reached her shoulders.

"You needed us" they asked me at the same time.

"Yes, please take a seat."

"Thanks, so what's up?" May asked me as she sat down. She was practically part of my family.

"Well, Dawn is 20 and she hasn't had a_ single_ boyfriend. I'm starting to get a little worried. I'm getting old and I would like to see her get married, I want to see my grandchildren." I said a bit over dramatic.

They looked at each other and smiled and then turned back to me.

"We'll help you." They both said. It was scary; it seemed as if they could communicate telepathically.

"So, what you're trying to say is that you want us to help Dawn to meet her prince charming" Zoey said looking at me and then turning to May and winked at her when she said _'prince charming'_

_"_Yes, I'll arrange for ALL three of you to go to the Kanto region. You'll be staying in Kanto Palace"

The girls looked at each other and ask "when do we leave?"

I looked at them and smirked and said "tomorrow."

"But we need to tell our…."

"That's already taken care of, I already them and they agreed with me. They said it would be a good experience for the both of you." I said interrupting them. I didn't mean to but time was running out. I took my IPhone and texted Dawn to come to my office. "Please don't tell Dawn about our plan, I'll pay for your trip and give y'all money to spend _only_ for basic living for the first month."

They nodded as a knock on the door was heard

"Come in." I commanded.

"What's up?" Dawn said as she looked at May and Zoey, who just smiled at her.

"Take a seat darling. Now that the three of you are here, I want to tell you some exciting news." I said with a smile on face. I noticed that Dawn's eyes were sparkling with excitement, while Zoey and May just smirked at each other.

"I arranged for the three of y'all to go to the Kanto region, but y'all will not be treated like royalty. Y'all are going to have to work to like any other person; I'll supply money for y'all for the first month." I made a dramatic pause and then continued. "Y'all are going to work in the Kanto palace for three months. Zoey and May, your parents said it's fine and that it'll be an awesome experience for the both of you"

"When do we leave?" Dawn asked.

"Tomorrow at 8am, don't pack anything just take a cellphone, laptop or anything of that nature."

"Don't we need clothes?' May asked

"Yes, but like I said before, I'll supply you with money, so y'all can buy whatever y'all want."

"Thanks, Mrs. Berlitz" Zoey said.

The three of them got up and told Dawn they needed to get some personal things and that they would be back. Three hours later they arrived and slept in Dawn's room.


	2. Chapter 2

_I finally uploaded the second chapter. Sorry it's short. Please R&R *sorry for errors*_

_I do NOT own pokemon. ;/_

**_THE NEXT DAY 6:30AM_** (no one's pov.)

Dawn woke up first, knowing she would take a long time. She went to the restroom brushed her teeth and then took a shower. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and got dresses. She was wearing yellow tank top with black sweatpants and some black converse. After she dried her hair she put it up in a bun. As she placed her hand on the door knob, someone knocked. Dawn opened the door and saw Zoey standing there.

"Wow Dawn, I'm impressed, you only took 30 minutes." Zoey said as she starting chuckling.

Dawn just said "Hurry, before May wakes up."

Dawn went to her room and picked up a bag. She placed her laptop, hair curler and straightener, her charger and some makeup stuff. She then picked up her cell phone and bag and put it on her office chair and went to her walk-in-closet. Just as she walked out with a demi jacket, May woke up and Zoey was walking out. "What time is it guys?" May asked in a sleepy voice. "7:25" Zoey said as she looked at her phone. "OMG!" May exclaimed and went straight to the bathroom only stopping to pick up her bag.

Zoey was wearing gray sweatpants with a red shirt and red converse. Her hair was still wet so she let it hang on her shoulders. She held a Gray hoodie on her hands, just in case she got cold.

Twenty minutes later, May came out with navy blue sweatpants and a white shirt that said _'I'm a tourist here, _along with some blue converse_. _Her hair was in a high ponytail, even though it was wet.

"Is everyone ready?" Dawn asked.

"Yup! I can't wait." Zoey said

"Yes, I'm hungry. When are going to eat?" May asked.

"May, I don't really know. Let's go ask my mom." Dawn said. Just as she finished her sentence, a knock was heard.

"Are you all ready? May I come in?" a voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes and sure" the girls responded while they got their last things together.

The door opened revealing Queen Johanna. She was wearing a black skirt that reached below her knees with a gray bottom-up shirt along with some black flats. Her hair was its usual way except it was split in half and the front strands were pulled back by a booby pin. Behind her was a man. He has black hair that was in a low ponytail. He had dull green eyes and pale skin. He was wearing blue pants and a white shirt with a collar.

"Good morning girls, I hope you all sleep well. He'll take your bags to the plane." Queen Johanna said as she looked at the girls. "Also, breakfast will be served to you in the plane. Your parents and I will be contacting you. If any of you wish to return home, contact me and I'll send a private jet. Do any of you all have questions?" The queen asked.

"No." the girls responded.

"Eric, take their stuff to the plane please." Queen Johanna commanded Eric.

"Yes ma'am, anything else?" Eric responded

"No, that will be all." Queen Johanna said and dismissed him.

"Well girls, this is it. Please do not do anything foolish. Take care of each other. Remember you will not be treated like royalty in Kanto; you will have to work like a regular person. Dawn please don't tell anyone you are a princess.

"Okay mom." Dawn said.

"Oh I almost forgot, here" Queen Johanna said as she handed each of the girls a pink bag with that had the first letter of their first name on the front.

"What is this ma'am?" May and Zoey asked.

"Just a little gift from me, don't open It until you all are alone. Well you guys need to hurry or you will be late." The Queen told the three young adults.

"Alright." The three of them said nodding their head.

**_NEAR THE PLANE._**

"Have a safe trip." The queen said with tears on her eyes.

"Thanks." May, Zoey and Dawn said.

"I'll see you in three months, be a good girl." Queen Johanna said hugging her only child, Dawn.

"Yes mom." Dawn said.

The queen then proceeded to the other girls and told them the same thing, "have a safe trip and take care please. Don't forget to help Dawn." The girls just giggled and assured the queen they would help.

As the girls were getting on the plane, Queen Johanna called Dawn out and said "Dawn call me when you have a boyfriend and don't forget to invite him for Christmas, it's only four months away."

"MOM!" Dawn said embarrassed.

Soon, the plane took off and they were on their way to Kanto.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for any errors, I kind of rushed this.._**

* * *

As soon as the girls were on the plane and seated, a girl named Mary served them breakfast. Breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, blueberry yogurt, and orange juice. The girls slowly ate their meal and conversed among themselves about various subjects. An hour later Mary came and picked up the dirty dishes and told them that the plane would arrive to Kanto in 5 hours.

"Dawn are you excited?" Zoey asked Dawn.

"Yes! It's my first time going somewhere, other than places in Sinnoh. " Dawn said with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you think you're going to meet anyone interesting?" May asked and winked at Dawn.

"Of course!" Dawn exclaimed. "This world is really big"

May face palmed, "No Dawn, what May was trying to say is that if you think you're going to meet a boy and then make him your boyfriend." Zoey explained to Dawn.

"Oh, well I don't know, maybe." Dawn said as she looked down.

May and Zoey exchanged glances.

"Aww Dawn!" May exclaimed, "I have a feeling that you will meet someone, trust me."

"Totally." Zoey said giving Dawn a reassuring smile.

_5 HOURSLATER _

"Your highness, we have arrived." Mary told Dawn.

"Thanks, I'll inform the others." Dawn told Mary and with that Mary was dismissed.

"Guys….we are here!" Dawn told the others screaming the last part with excitement.

May and Zoey just smiled. May was the first one to speak up. "Finally"

"Who's going to take us to the Kanto palace?" Zoey asked.

"Sorry to interrupt you all, but Professor Oak will meet you after you all get off the plane and he'll take you to the palace." Mary said. "I came to inform you all that we have arrived in Kanto and I wish you all the best of luck."

As the girls set foot on the ground, they heard their names being called. They instantly turned around and assumed that the person calling them was professor Oak. He was around 60 years old and had brown hair that was slowly turning gray. He had dark eyes and was wearing a lab coat.

"I'm guessing that's Professor Oak." May said as they approached the friendly looking man.

"You al must be Dawn, May, and Zoey" Professor Oak said.

"Yes, yes we are" the girls said in unison while shaking his hand.

"I'm Professor Oak, grandfather of the king-to-be, Gary Oak. I'll take you all to the Kanto Palace and you all will have your own room. Feel free to ask any questions you have." Professor Oak informed them.

"My mom is going to provide us with money for a month only, do you know where we could apply for a job?" Dawn asked.

"You all can work in the castle assisting Gary; he needs all the help he can get." Professor Oak said whispering the last thing.

The girls exchanged looks and giggled.

_30 minutes later_

As the girls stepped out of the car, they were astonished. They were standing in front of a _real_ castle. The Berlitz's Castle was a huge white mansion with a very large, green lawn in front, along marvel steps. However, this was a real castle. It had a high tower and Dawn wondered if anyone was locked there.

"Well girls, this is we were you all will live for the next three months. Please follow me; I'll show you were your rooms are at and what you do in your job. I will also introduce you to people that work here and some family friends that practically live here." Professor Oak said as he began to walk towards the gate.

As they walked towards the entranced, they noticed their surroundings. There was a beautiful pond that seemed to shine, a white fountain, where the water seem to fall slowly and peacefully.

"Please follow me" Professor Oak said.

"Wow, this is so different from your castle Dawn." May said astonished by the beauty inside of the castle. As soon as they walked in you could sense a calming aroma. To the left were some pictures of other kings and queens and a hallway, to the right there was another hallway that led to who knows where. In the center, there were some stairs that had a red carpet and then it split into two directions.

Professor Oak started walking up the stairs and the girls followed him. They turned to the left and continued walking. This part of the castle seemed to be brighter than the entrance. They reached the end of the hallway and Professor knocked on the door twice and a small opening was revealed.

"Watch you head, this space is narrow" Professor Oak warned.

"Where are we going?" Dawn asked.

"Your rooms, Dear. It's just safety measures I'm taking." Professor Oak told Dawn. "Watch your steps." he warned.

They girls walked absorbing their surroundings. It was bright even though there were barely any windows. There was an elevator a few steps ahead.

"You guys will stay on the seventh floor. The entrance and kitchen are in the first floor. The second floor is used for special occasions. A ballroom is located on the third floor. Meetings are held in the fourth floor. My lab is on the fifth floor. The sixth floor is where the workers rest and the seventh floor is where Gary, guests, I stay at." Professor Oak explained to the girls.

They were stepping out and heard "Professor Oak."

**…to be continued**

* * *

**Guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy. I really wanted to update my stories before the end of the year. Ohhh and I won't be updating fast but I promise not to give up on my story(ies).**


End file.
